Slow Dance
by faburizu
Summary: Robin arranges a night out with Starfire to go dancing- something she does not know how to do. Too embarrassed to ask him herself, she takes late-night lessons from the only Titan who can help her: Raven. Implied yuri.


_Special thanks to Nyachu for beta-reading this and offering spectacular suggestions!_

**Slow Dance**

Starfire studied the television set intensely. Her eyes followed the movement of the two people onscreen as they held each other softly, their feet and bodies moving to the music. She was amazed. Watching this, she felt both amazed and overwhelmed. Within the time of two weeks, she must learn how to dance just like that. With the remote, Starfire rewound the scene and played it again. She would never tell Robin that she didn't know how to dance. She felt humiliated. There was so much to Earthly customs that she had yet to experience. Watching it off of a television, even though the aforementioned television happened to be the entire length of the wall, seemed to do no justice. No matter how many times she replayed the same scene, she felt as if she knew the same amount about dancing as before—nothing. Frustrated, she shut off the television and ejected the movie. If she wanted to know how to dance in two weeks, she needed a much better teacher. She retired to bed, seeing as how it was nearly four in the morning. Later, she decreed, she could find another way to master this complex yet graceful art.

The following day, Starfire awakened to a strong ray of sunlight. It caused her to roll over in bed, pressing her face into a pillow. She lifted her face and glanced to her nightstand. The time was almost eleven—and she usually awoke at nine. Scrambling out of bed, she realized how sluggish her entire body really felt. Staying up late did not agree with her. As she slothfully ambled into the kitchen, Cyborg and Robin gaped at the tired sight of her.

"Starfire, are you feeling all right?" Robin said.

She yawned. "Of course, I am merely tired. My slumber did not wholly satisfy my fatigue." She stretched and yawned once more. "What has been prepared for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal," Cyborg said in disgust. "Want mine? This stuff is nasty." He pushed his bowl away from him.

"No thank you," she replied politely. "I think I am going to just have some milk." When she opened the refrigerator door and bent to get the milk, Robin hurried over. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll get it for you." He reached out his arm and took the carton of milk.

Starfire smiled sweetly as he poured her a cup. "Thank you, Robin." As she drank the milk, she looked at Cyborg and thought of a plan.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go work on the T-Car. Needs a few tune-ups." Cyborg motioned to the oatmeal. "Tell anyone who wants that nasty stuff, it's theirs." He pushed in his chair and left the kitchen.

Robin took a seat at the table, sliding the abandoned bowl of oatmeal in front of him. He picked up a spoonful and sniffed it hesitantly. He shrugged, and began to eat.

Once Starfire finished her glass of milk, she placed it in the sink and ran water into the glass. "I am going to partake in the shower now," she told Robin. "I will see you later?"

The ebony-haired boy nodded. "I have some stuff to file anyway." He scratched his neck. "I should be tied up for a few hours," he added exhaustedly.

"I see," Starfire said. "Hopefully you will not overwork yourself." As she passed by him, he extended an arm to wrap around her. He kissed her on the cheek, his breath smelling of oatmeal. Starfire giggled sheepishly and exited the kitchen. Before her shower, she had something else to take care of. She headed toward the garage space.

Starfire courteously knocked on the open door. Cyborg couldn't hear over his power tools. She leaned forward and called to him, "Excuse me!"

The loud buzzing of tools ceased and Cyborg glanced up at the Tamaranian standing in his doorway. "Hey, Star. You need somethin'?"

She looked downward, and a blush crept over her cheeks. "I need to ask of you a question…." She didn't look him in the eye. "It is a little embarrassing, you see."

Cyborg wiped off his hands on an already sullied cloth. "That's okay. You know you can ask me anything."

She nodded. "Well, you see…I was wondering if…if you knew how to dance."

He raised his eyebrows. "Not…really. Why are you askin' me? Robin's the one who knows that sorta stuff."

She lowered her head and sighed. "Robin is taking me out to one of those dances. I, however, do not know how to dance. I told him that I do…and I honestly do not."

"Just tell him that," Cyborg said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"No! I do not want him to know. And I _do_ want to learn." She wistfully sighed. "I want to be like those people on the television. They are so graceful and beautiful! I want to be like that."

Cyborg shrugged. "I'm sorry, Star. I don't know what to tell you. I wish I could help."

She nodded. "I understand, Cyborg. Thank you anyway."

Disappointed, she flew from the garage. She went into the bathroom to commence her shower. Maybe a little while under some steamy water would replenish her optimism, she figured. After all, there were still two titans left.

A couple of hours later, she knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"Come in," he yelled, and Starfire slid the door open. The room _reeked_ of filth. Beast Boy's dirty laundry littered the floor and the entire bottom bunk of his bed. Starfire found she could breathe out of only her mouth. Beast Boy lay with his back to the top bunk of his bed, playing a hand-held game. "Oh, hey, Star…it's you."

"Friend Beast Boy, can I ask you a question?"

"No problem!" He closed his game and hopped off of his bed. "What's up?"

Starfire wrung her hands nervously. "I was wondering if…Beast Boy, do you _dance_?" She knitted her brows hopefully.

"Dance? Of course I do!"

Starfire sighed in relief.

Beast Boy started flailing and hopping while humming an off-key tune, his eyes closed. It looked as if he were shaking invisible maracas. "Ooh yeah! C'mon," he shouted, continuing to thrash his body about. It took Starfire a moment to realize that Beast Boy was demonstrating his _dance_ to her.

Starfire widened her eyes. "I—I think you misunderstood," she spat out at last. "I am meaning the dance of two people, like seen on the television with the dresses."

He stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… nope. This is all I got. But it's all good!" He grinned. "The Beast Boy dance can be done anywhere! Weddings, Bar Mitzvahs...." He continued to list a variety of places.

Starfire sighed and hung her head low. "I am sorry, Beast Boy, but I do not think you can help me. Thank you for your attempt."

Dolefully, Starfire left his room. Upon exiting, Raven caught sight of her.

"What were you doing in that room…," she said, "…without a biohazard mask or _something_?"

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire said, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "You are my last hope. Please say that you can help me!"

The pale girl raised an eyebrow and glanced to Beast Boy's room. "After being in there? I think it's out of my hands."

"No, not that! It is something else. Something that Beast Boy could not help me with."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Please, we must discuss in private," Starfire said, taking Raven by the wrist and dragging her into the nearest empty room. "Please, please tell me that you know how to do the formal dance with the dresses and the romance!"

Raven blinked. "Why are you asking _me_?"

"I have asked Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Neither of them can help me. I have two weeks to learn how not to embarrass myself in front of Robin. Videos are no help, and I understand if you cannot be either."

The gray-skinned girl paused and narrowed her eyes. "…You will mention it to no one."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Does this mean…?"

Raven sighed. "I learned a very long time ago. It would be a miracle if I can even remember. But if it means _that_ much to you…."

"Raven!" The joyous Tamaranian crushed Raven in an embrace.

"Uh…don't mention it."

"When shall we begin the lessons?" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"How about tonight? I've had some trouble sleeping lately anyway. That way, Robin won't notice. That's what you want, right?"

Starfire nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

Later that night, as everyone slept peacefully, Starfire crept soundlessly to Raven's room, tapping on the door lightly.

Raven opened the door to let Starfire in and then closed it softly. She looked displeased. "Hi. Listen, Star—"

"Raven, you must allow me to thank you. I was positive that I would make a fool of myself in front of Robin, but you have come to my rescue!"

She sighed; it was too late to back out now. "Fine...what kind of dance did you want to learn?"

Starfire's emerald eyes grew large with anticipation. "There is more than one dance?"

Raven smiled a bit. "Yes, yes there is. You said it would be formal, right? Then you'll probably need to know how to slow-waltz."

"How to slow-waltz," Starfire repeated. "It sounds beautiful. How is it done?"

"First we need to assume position. Stand in front of me," Raven instructed. Starfire did as she said. "I'll lead, I guess. The guy usually leads, but since we're girls, whatever." Raven put her arm around Starfire and flattened her palm against Starfire's lower back. She bent her opposite elbow and held her hand up. "Now, take my hand."

Starfire took Raven's hand. "This feels...strange, Raven. Must we keep our hands up like this?"

"That's just how it's done," she said. "Now, you're going to have to mirror my movements."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if I take a step forward, you take a step backward with that same foot. All right?"

Starfire nodded. "I understand."

Raven began to step, saying aloud, "One, two, three; one, two, three…."

"Why are you counting?"

"It helps. It makes it harder to mess up," she explained. She continued counting. "One, two, three; one two—OUCH!"

"I am sorry!"

Raven massaged her toes with her hand. "Try to be more careful…."

"I will! I am enjoying this very much, Raven."

"I'm glad," the lilac-haired girl said. "I know it's probably really hard to get used to at first, but it will get easier. I promise. Now, stand in front of me again, just as before."

The ginger-haired girl obeyed and stood opposite Raven. Raven placed her hand on Starfire's back again, and they started over.

"One, two, three; one, two, three."

"When was the last time you danced with somebody, Raven?"

"A long time ago," she replied, continuing the counting in her head.

"Who did you dance with?"

"Some boy," she answered abruptly. "Back on Azar."

"I see."

Raven continued going through the steps with Starfire. "You're doing very well. I didn't think you would catch on so quickly."

"I am very determined to learn," Starfire exclaimed. "This is very important to me."

"I've noti—OW! _Starfire_…."

"Sorry!"

Raven let go of the other girl and rubbed her opposite foot. "I think that's enough practice for tonight… it's getting late."

Starfire nodded. "I agree. Thank you, again." She quietly retired to her own bedroom.

Taking a seat on her bed, Raven continued rubbing her foot. Who knew the thin Tamaranian girl could be so heavy….

- - -

The next morning, Raven and Starfire clearly looked fatigued. The two girls lay their heads down on the kitchen table beside their bowls of cereal, Raven already starting to drift into sleep again.

"UP AND AT 'EM, TITANS!" Beast Boy shouted, sauntering into the kitchen.

Raven sat straight up, her eyes glowing red with anger.

"Oh, were you—AHHHH!"

Beast Boy writhed on the ground, his limber body tied in a knot. Feeling satisfied, Raven limped back toward her seat at the table.

"Raven, what happened to your foot?" Robin exclaimed, gaping at the swollen foot wrapped in a bandage.

"Dropped a book on it," she answered, glancing to Starfire. "A really heavy book."

- - -

Late that night, Starfire arrived at Raven's door again. As soon as Raven let the taller girl in, Starfire started to apologize. "I am terribly sorry! I had no idea I did so much damage. If you do not wish to continue lessons, I understand…."

"Don't be stupid," Raven said. "I'm fine. It's just a small bruise." But Starfire thought that the bruise did not look so small. "Now come on, we've no time to lose."

They assumed positions and started to waltz. This time, Starfire kept an eye on their moving feet, extremely careful of where she stepped. And this time, Starfire counted. "One, two, three…one, two, three…one, two, three. Am I doing this correctly, Raven?"

She nodded. "Yes, you are. I think it's time we move onto another dance." She let go of Starfire and thought for a moment.

"Glorious! What is next?"

"Maybe just the standard slow-dance. I probably should have started with that one. Oh, well. Come closer."

Starfire did as instructed and stood closely in front of Raven.

"For this dance, the guy—which is me, this time—puts his hands on the side of your hip, like this." Raven placed her hand on Starfire's hip. "And you put your arm around his neck." She took Starfire's arm and placed it around her own neck. "And then I hold your hand, like this, and we move slowly to the music. The foot movements are similar to the waltz. You basically just mirror whoever's leading."

"But there is no music playing, Raven. How will we practice?"

"We'll just have to pretend," she said. "And also - putting each other's chins in the curve of the other person's neck is common, too."

Starfire leaned forward and placed her chin on Raven's shoulder. "Like this?"

"Yeah…your partner might also try and steal a kiss; this is normal."

Starfire pulled her head back and quickly stole a peck from Raven. "Like that?"

Raven's cheeks burned. "Y-You don't have to do that, Starfire. This is just practice…."

"Oh," she said. She placed her chin back on Raven's neck and slowly moved. Raven's cheeks still burned. In an attempt to make conversation, Starfire asked, "Raven, why do you not have a boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened and her blush remained. "W-what?"

"I have Robin, and Cyborg has Bumblebee. Why do you not date Beast Boy?"

Raven stepped away from Starfire and gaped at her. "That's absurd. Let's not talk about me."

"Very well," Starfire sighed.

Each night, they continued their ritual - Starfire and Raven danced and practiced; and Starfire continued attempting to pry into Raven's life. But it was futile.

"I have a surprise for you," Raven said the following night.

Starfire eagerly clasped her hands together. "I love surprises!"

Out of a bag, Raven took a large record. "It's some music. You know, so we can practice better." She smiled softly at her friend.

Together, the girls mastered ballroom slow-dancing. Raven felt less and less embarrassed of her knowledge. In fact, Raven began to _like_ the lessons. It was nice, having somebody to talk to each night. She didn't feel so lonely. However, she knew it was only temporary. After the dance, things would go back to normal. And once again, Raven would be the one with nobody.

The night of the dance, Starfire asked Raven to help her into the dress. It was a beautiful dress. It fit Starfire's form marvelously. It was a dark pink with a crystal design around the waist, transparent fabric sewn into the back of the dress and connecting to each sleeve. It draped elegantly. Starfire wore pink pearls to match the dress and tied her hair up with a white barrette.

"You look beautiful," Raven assured Starfire. "Robin is going to _love_ you."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Raven. I cannot thank you enough. Without you, none of this would be." She pulled the dark-haired girl into a tight embrace. "I appreciate it all so much."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now go on, he said he was going to meet you there, right? You don't want to be late."

"Oh! Of course!" Starfire hugged Raven once more, kissing her on the cheek before departing.

At the dance, Starfire awaited Robin's arrival. She glanced at the clock worriedly. She felt sick. Twenty minutes had already passed, and he was nowhere to be found. "Perhaps," she said aloud to no one in particular, "I have been 'stood-up'."

"Robin isn't coming."

Starfire whirled around to see Raven, standing before her. "What?"

"He got food poisoning. I think it was that atrocious oatmeal Cyborg kept yelling about." Raven explained. "He won't stop throwing up. And I figured you look way too pretty for everything to go to waste tonight."

Starfire's look of turmoil changed to one of delight. "Raven, you are wearing a dress…." She put her arm around Raven's neck and held out her other arm. Raven took her hand and placed her other on Starfire's hip. "If that cannot be considered beautiful, then I do not know what is."

And just as she was taught, she stole a kiss. "This is not practice anymore, yes?"


End file.
